


Permissions

by CoffeeDrip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Sam is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDrip/pseuds/CoffeeDrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is old-fashioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permissions

**Author's Note:**

> So I have three other fics currently in progress but this little blurb came to me unbidden and made me its b*tch. Set sometime when Bobby is still alive and Cas is a full-fledged angel BAMF. 
> 
> So, enjoy! (Non-beta'd)

Sam hummed to himself as he rolled up a pair of jeans and shoved them into his duffle. Another successful hunt in the books, and now they could hit the road and get out of this motel. It was a dump, even for them - Sam suspected there were bedbugs - and he was ready to get back to the relative cleanliness of Bobby's. 

He zipped up his bag and, satisfied, stepped back to survey the room one last time while Dean was in the shower. He jumped when he bumped into another body near the door. 

"Shit! Oh, Cas, man - sorry, you startled me," Sam yelped, whirling around to face the dark-haired angel, who had suddenly appeared in the room. Thankfully, the Winchesters were getting used to having the man pop in and out unexpectedly. 

"My apologies," Castiel replied, his voice low. His eyes flicked to the bathroom door, and then back to Sam's face. "I have a question to ask of you, Sam." 

Sam ran a hand through his hair and then flopped down in one of the motel chairs, which creaked ominously beneath his weight. "Shoot," he said. 

"I... do not have a gun, nor do I intend to harm you..." Cas' brow furrowed and Sam shook his head, a smile creeping across his face. 

"No, I mean, go ahead, ask your question," Sam laughed. Cas continued to look confused before stepping forward. 

"We are friends, Sam. Therefore, I feel obligated to inform you that I intend to begin a physical relationship with your brother, and ensure that you will not be offended by my having sexual intercourse with him," the angel said with his usual nonchalant bluntness. 

"....Okay...." Sam felt his face burning, and cleared his throat. How the hell was he supposed to reply to  _that_ anyway? 

Castiel must have taken that as approval, because he nodded, and without another word, he breezed past Sam and into the bathroom. 

"Wait... you meant  **now**?" Sam called after him. 

The fact that neither man emerged from the bathroom for another 30 minutes was the only answer Sam received. 


End file.
